Lordi song collection
by SesshomaruGakupo
Summary: Long ago I was extremely bored and created a series of short stories using one of my favorite band Lordi (For anyone who don't know is a Finnish hard rock band who appear as monster) so they are a monster band. I hope everyone gets to read them some are a bit violent but hey I was raised off of horror movies so they have a lot of songs you can turn into a story if you enjoy
1. Chapter 1- children of the night

````````````````````Children of the Night`````````````````````  
October 31st  
Anthony turned on the TV laughing as the news report of the last abduction as he laughed mocking the newswoman. "Tonight a family is still in search for their missing five year old last seen in a fairy costume with a tiara on her head she had black hair and blue eyes if you have seen her or the abductor Please call the local police station let's pray she is found soon!" The foul looking man smiled "I forgot about you little lady!" he smiled, his house was too far and deep into the woods to hear the child scream "Now I have seven little skulls!" as he hide them under his house.  
It would be long before the cops would figure it out Anthony could sneak out of the tightest situation as he's done things like this before. Tonight was gonna be his day he d leave the small town and find shelter in the suburbs were everyone leave doors unlock and children talk to anyone they see that was his heaven. Anthony was use to the weird winds howling like wolves but the earthquake that came after was a little weir. Up in the trees Kita sat feeling sorry for the missing children as Kalma appeared next to him "Mr. Lordi will be pissed with me stealing his axe and it might not take long for him to realize it's not where he put it!" Kita rolled his eyes "He's in a bad mood anyway the little dead children are working his nerves! But I said you would take care of their energy! Kalma laughed "Now what you want with Anthony? Alien man! kita snarled I just want his skull or to make his live a living hell either way I want to have some fun! Kalma gave Kita the axe as the Kalma walked around Anthony s house shaking his chine Seven has fallen; now seven shall rise from out of your tomb up under the house! Kita yelled Real original! Kalma stopped Listen let me soul conjure and you be an axe wielding alien! Kalma turns back as he sees the souls of the children Let s play a game called Freak out! the children nodded The rule goes there are no all you do is scare the he turns looking at kita What you need a word Okay trebek I d like to buy a word for my grim reaping friend could I buy Hell? Kita place his hands together bowing Thanks! There you are Hell! Kalma turned back Deal with an alien they get a little sarcastic after a centuries! as he pointed Go play!  
The children began to phase through the house as Anthony began to sleep the sound of little footsteps was heard throughout the house. The man walked around flicking on and off lights as nothing was there Killed so many children you starting to hear them! As he went back to sleep suddenly he felt cold hands and breathe around him as he jumped out of bed Where the hell are you? Show your self! he screamed, as seven small children appeared laughing Let s play! as the ghostly children surrounded him. Anthony ran out the house screaming in the middle of the night, Kita smiled as he got ready hearing the man running closer and closer as the thin alien swung the axe decapitating the man Kita caught the head tasting the blood from the stump of Anthony s neck The blood of a murderer finger licking good! Kalma placed a spell in which the children haunted the area until someone finds their bodies placing them in respected burial grounds. Kalma and Kita went back to give Mr. Lordi his axe back before heads rolled in hell.  
A couple of months thanks to the world of technology and forensic scientist discovered the body of Anthony and his dirty secrets in the house. The police asked a Psychic to give details of what happened after the police not able to make any arrest the children soul was laid to rest as Kalma guided their way to heaven


	2. Chapter 2-Kalmageddon

"You start to feel the cold  
Now you believe the tales you've been told.  
He's here; he's at your door,  
The grim reaper's son we can't ignore

The age of ruin is upon us all,  
Prayer is just a waste of your time.  
The dead walk as their master calls,  
Leads the herd to the beat of the chimes

Kalmageddon - the man outta hell  
Kalmageddon - he casts an evil spell,  
Surrender your soul and those you treasure the most.  
Kalmageddon - praise the unholy ghost.

You're counting in the dark,  
The last beats of your pounding heart.  
The tales you heard are true  
Your screams are silenced as the cold hands engulf you...

The age of ruin is upon us all,  
Prayer is just a waste of your time.  
The dead walk as their master calls,  
Leads the herd to the beat of the chimes

Kalmageddon - the man outta hell  
Kalmageddon - he casts an evil spell,  
Surrender your soul and those you treasure the most.  
Kalmageddon - praise the unholy ghost.

Kalmageddon - the man outta hell  
Kalmageddon - he casts an evil spell,  
Surrender your soul and those you treasure the most.

Kalmageddon - Kneel before the unholy ghost  
Kalmageddon - Kneel before the unholy ghost  
Kalmageddon - Kneel before the unholy ghost  
Kalmageddon - Kneel before the unholy ghost"

My grandmother use to sing this creepy song every night when I was a child. She d "If you ever naughty, he would come for me or that if he didn't get me, he'd send others from his world to run me out to him like in the song it is his anthem." I'd laugh and shrug it off as some kind of family secret boogeyman. My grandmother always screamed when she heard the sound of chimes blowing in the wind. She'd tell me "he's coming beg for his forgiveness!" or if she see a shadow pass by the street light she'd yell "let us be we are humbled by your presence!" then turned to me screaming " never look him in the eyes he'd take your soul and leaving you body hollow and your eyes as white as pearls."  
When my parents died she told me Kalma took their spirits home with him, this scared me as a child I remember walking from school I'd instantly show my grandmother then ran outside waving it in the air for Kalma to see I was a good girl. She d also tell me stories her mother told to pass it to the youth. Apparently this been going on as long as my family history been around.  
It is now October and the wind to my grandmother sings the very tale she speaks as she sings along  
"You start to feel the cold  
Now you believe the tales you've been told.  
He's here; he's at your door,  
The grim reaper's son we can't ignore

The age of ruin is upon us all,  
Prayer is just a waste of your time.  
The dead walk as their master calls,  
Leads the herd to the beat of the chimes

Kalmageddon - the man outta hell  
Kalmageddon - he casts an evil spell,  
Surrender your soul and those you treasure the most.  
Kalmageddon - praise the unholy ghost.

You're counting in the dark,  
The last beats of your pounding heart.  
The tales you heard are true  
Your screams are silenced as the cold hands engulf you...

The age of ruin is upon us all,  
Prayer is just a waste of your time.  
The dead walk as their master calls,  
Leads the herd to the beat of the chimes

Kalmageddon - the man outta hell  
Kalmageddon - he casts an evil spell,  
Surrender your soul and those you treasure the most.  
Kalmageddon - praise the unholy ghost.

Kalmageddon - the man outta hell  
Kalmageddon - he casts an evil spell,  
Surrender your soul and those you treasure the most.

Kalmageddon - Kneel before the unholy ghost  
Kalmageddon - Kneel before the unholy ghost  
Kalmageddon - Kneel before the unholy ghost  
Kalmageddon - Kneel before the unholy ghost"

I am now old enough to stop believing in ghost stories and wanted to be normal as possible, its kind of hard bringing friends over when your grandmother scream the creatures name at your friend s or even sing its make believe anthem. My friends never wanted to stay when she would tell them which individual Kalma wanted and who he will come for, scaring them out of the house all thought she should be in a nursing home getting help. One night when I was driving with some friends A weird song came on the radio I couldn't stand the music so a friend of mines turned but it kept going from one station to the next my friends thought it was just deja vu "Your grandmother was singing this and now its playing on the radio!" but I didn't believe this, I turned to a gospel station and the song still was on and at the end it seems you heard snarls and moans coming from the song. I hated this old wise tale and focused my attention to the light when all of a sudden out in front I could have sworn I saw a corpse standing in the way of my car. Slamming the breaks everyone started to yell "What the hell!" "Are you crazy? Trying to kill everyone!"  
I felt like something was watching me, I smelt burnt flesh in all directions but nothing was around not a building or light "Where the hell did we stop this isn't the city!" I whispered to myself. My friends all jumped out with the same views of where the city went me turned yelling "Do you smell that?" everyone shrugged "No! You re just freaking out that's all!" one told me but I could hear children cries and people scream. Whatever we were it was not funny. The children began:

"IT S COMING, IT COMING! GO RUN FROM THE MASTER!" the children kept saying it until we heard angry roars, my friend David turned "What the Hell was..." the rest ran in front as they too saw a Massive dead minotaur charge and vanishing with my one of my male friends. All the fear began to shout out of my mouth as I screamed and ran everyone started to follow as the ground opened up and swallowed my second friend as if she just fell in quick sand. No one wanted to stop as it felt too real I wanted to wake up but nothing happened.  
I turned back as a black mist came out of nowhere following us and we could hear chimes coming from all direction. What came to mind was that song it played over and over in my mind I wanted to shout at it "Your not real your just a scary tale my grandmother tells to keep kid in line!" The other female Sarah took my hand as we hid behind some bushes watching my other friends die by some kind of female ghost until she vanished with surah s boyfriend. When it was the last male I finally saw it he was a tall think man (or use to be) with leather black outfit and chains wrapped around his chest like an X, his hair was white and he wore a black dress hat. He scooped up the boy and held him up for a second in the air before dropping his motionless body on the ground. I turned around as I kept feeling something knows we are here.  
As soon as I turned a thin creature jumped out and grabbed Sarah slicing her open ripping her insides for his amusement, I jumped not wanting the thing to catch me. Without warning I ran into the one I feared the most as he picked me up eight feet off the ground "LOOK AT ME!" it yelled but I could not. With ease I can hear my grandmother's voice and opened just to be tricked by the demon "YOUNG GIRLS SHOULD HEAR THE WARNINGS THE ELDERS SAY! UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE WITH YOUR PARENTS" I cried "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME?" he smiled "ADDRESS ME BY NAME!" I began to remember what my grandma called him "KALMA!" with that I heard "SPAREYOU!" I shivered as I was dropped into my own world again. I began to open my eyes to see my grandmother holding me in the hospital "I told you he was real he comes when death is near and he takes those who are not willing to go, he knew you weren't dead so he dropped you here" she said with tears in her eyes. "He was only after your friends it was their time to die" I asked how she knows, my grandmother stroked my face "Because he's appeared with this family from ancestor to ancestor and has done that for thousands of years!" turning on the TV  
We heard breaking news as it hit me hard  
"Teens were involved in a fatal car crash no new report has been made on how they died we send or deepest remorse to their family and friends!" Till this day I try hard not to see him again but I guess experiencing a near death situation. I can't help to see him everywhere laughing in the wind. "To everyone Listen to the clues of how he comes whenever you hear that haunting tone, he's come for you!"


	3. Chapter 3-Pet the destroyer

The ringmaster smiles as the circus began with a good start their newest edition was gonna be a show stopper. He bought it from a merchant in Greece not believing what the creature was; night after night the ringmaster s crew would pull him out for all to see. As children and adult screamed at the monster  
The ringmaster would take it a step farther and take the monster out of the cage for all to see beyond the gate as question filled the room What is its name? a child asked, as the ringmaster smiled Come down and asked him yourself! the fearless boy smiled as he ran Hey freak! The monster roared with the constant remarks people gave him the ringmaster would snap when he didn t answer OX! As the tour was whining down OX was placed back where humans snuck in to see and taught him he hated having his picture taken and hated the taste of peanuts being thrown as he began to grew stronger and stronger with rage. A mysterious man watched as the humans taunt him noticing the crew coming back to bring him back on stage as the ringmaster sung  
Its breath intoxicating  
Its ego suffocating  
It's here in my house -  
Tryin' to get out  
As the large cage stopped in the center As OX pasted back in forth growling at each human he saw listening to the ringmaster introduce him by song  
Its moves exhilarating  
Tempers infuriating  
It's no sage -  
Rampage the cage  
Once the cage is open OX was chained by what the ringmaster called unbreakable chains as the audience was aloud to walk up to him and take photos  
But you'll be safe  
You can feed it - you wanna play?  
It's almost tamed

Pet the destroyer  
My beast Le royal  
Pet my destroyer  
Sweet killing machine  
Oh won t you please meet the beast?  
Once OX saw one to many wanting to pet him like a dog he snapped as the mysterious man smiled screaming  
Its stare infatuating  
I'm not exaggerating  
It breaks off the leash  
Creature released

Its jaws intimidating  
Rage indiscriminating  
It looks kinda mad -  
(Well this) looks kinda bad

This isn't safe, NO!  
I can feel it  
This isn't play  
It can't be in tamed

Pet the destroyer  
My beast le royal  
Pet my destroyer  
Sweet killing machine  
Oh won t you please meet the beast?  
Oh won t you please feed my beast?  
Soon the uncontrollable monster tore open each audience skin like paper roaring form the murderous screams of there pain and suffering the mysterious man locked each sides with his fiends allowing the circus attraction to grab the effects of being killed by a beast. The ringmaster turned looking at the mysterious man YOU WE HAD A DEAL! As the large creature laughed Be careful want you want because it might turn on you! soon the ringmaster was left by himself as cops felled the tent witnessing the slaughter of man, woman and child around this feet. The ringmaster was sentenced to death. In 3:00 am poi\lice official and media recorded the ringmaster sings  
Its breath intoxicating  
Its ego suffocating  
It's here in my house -  
Tryin' to get out

Its moves exhilarating  
Tempers infuriating  
It's no sage -  
Rampage the cage

But you'll be safe  
You can feed it - you wanna play?  
It's almost tamed

Pet the destroyer  
My beast Le royal  
Pet my destroyer  
Sweet killing machine  
Oh won t you please meet the beast?

Its stare infatuating  
I'm not exaggerating  
It breaks off the leash  
Creature released

Its jaws intimidating  
Rage indiscriminating  
It looks kinda mad -  
(Well this) looks kinda bad

This isn't safe, NO!  
I can feel it  
This isn't play  
It can't be in tamed

Pet the destroyer  
My beast le royal  
Pet my destroyer  
Sweet killing machine  
Oh won t you please meet the beast?  
Oh won t you please feed my beast?  
Finishing the song with screams DID IT HE GAVE ME THAT THING!


	4. Chapter 4 Blood Red Sandman

``````````````````Blood Red Sandman````````````````````````

Everyone knows the story of Santa but few knew he had a brother a twin, you see Jack was the forgotten child mischief was his middle name. He was know to torture anything and anyone for game a lot of the children and adults were frighten of him coming to town for food. Every December he would steal children present stuffing shrunken heads and other hellish things. One night the towns people could not bare another child scream. All the men waited until Smiling Jack walked into town. As the men overpowered him and the day he died he cursed the town into returning and killing everyone with no mercy. The legend goes every 25th of December his soul comes back to bring death to anyone he choses only one of the many slaughters lived from the horrible ordeal He was known as the leather apron because when he butcher the living the last thing you saw was his bloody apron.  
The surviving man looked at the police man You see the signs of when he comes children can sense the horrible dangers he bring! the cops laughed as they could do nothing with him except the asylum the staffs laughed as he would walk back and forth telling them the evil one taught me the song listen to the song and see the signs and tomorrow is the 25th beware the sick man jumped at the corner as the tall monster smiled You still think your not thee smiling Jack the man screamed Your smiling jack I should be here! Mr. Lordi smiled No you should be doing what you promised you would do! as he pulled a mirror out. The man looked as he began to smiled as big turning to see the door open by it self as he turned back grabbing a operating knife stabbing the first staff he saw as he screamed and laughed:  
"They called me the Leather Apron  
They called me the smiling Jack  
They prayed to the heavens above  
That I would never ever come back"

Can you hear how the children weep?  
Chills of fear like a sawblade cutting deep

Once again there is pain  
I bring flames - I bring cold  
I'm the Blood Red Sandman coming home  
On this unholy night I will make you my own  
Blood Red Sandman  
Coming home again  
Jack ran out of the hospital bringing panic into the town as people heard reports of a man reenacting the serial killings of Smiling Jack portraying himself as the actual killer. The town peoples who refused the story fall victim to his killing as he wrote his name on their bodies screaming  
Red drops stain satin so white  
- "The way I sign my name"  
The neighborhood's pretty dead at night  
- "And I'm the one to blame"

The police was the last resort in stopping the madman as he had seventy-five bullets shot at him by scared cops. The corners were to examine the corpse that was brought in to study as around 12:30 at night the doctor opened the body bag as he turned to get his equipment ready looked up when the lights began to flicker at once. He stopped looking at double door hearing snarls and growls. Mr. Lordi watched as the man stopped again and saw him as Mr. Lordi jumped from the shadows  
Scream all you want you won't wake up when you scream  
The man jumped to run out the double doors as he saw an ten foot tall minotaur as he could hear the monster sing  
"No one leaves...  
The doctor ran back and stopped when he saw the dead serial killer standing in front with his surgical knife as it was inserted into the doctors stomach as Jack twisted deeper through coming out of his back as Mr. Lordi whispers  
... The Monsterican Dream"


	5. Chapter 5-Haunted Town

Mark Anderson wanted peace and quiet he had no family and that s what he loved, the last neighborhood was one of the worst places to be late at night gangs, drugs all the bad things life could offer. Reading the paper he discovered a town Silent Hill were peace and tranquility comes hand and hand!  
This is for me! Mark smiled, No violence but peace! The next morning he drove out to this mysterious town. The realtor smiled when meeting him Welcome you called for the house! Mark stopped the car Me? But I! the woman smiled Surely I sensed it through the movement of the car and your eyes are dreaming of a town like this! He smiled as he looked around the house he smiled at how big it looked inside compared to the outside exterior. In a few months Mark was living in his new house. His daily ritual was always the same he loved the view from his window as he stared out smiling about how quiet things were; day in and day out mark decided to go see his friends in New York for a party of his new house. On his way back he reached the sign welcoming to Silent hill not knowing he feel asleep on the wheel crashing into a tree killing him instantly. Mark not knowing he was dead drove back into his house to start his daily route at 3 am he s looking out the window but then he began to hear grunts and moan in the distance as if he watching a zombie waking in a horror film. He assumes it was just the wind carrying on to his newspaper Ah! What is going on in the world! he flip until he stopped in the obituary column seeing his face What I m not dead! he slammed the paper down running outside he saw decay humans all around him as the made a line pointing to the gravestone. He rubbed his eyes to find it was his name RIP Mark Anderson 1968-2011 loving friend! he ran I m alive I m not dead! he ran passed his window stopping to look at his face OH MY GOD it looks as if I was dead of a week!  
The camp counselor looked around the campfire as the campers were scared of the story he told one boy stuttered is It ..True? the counselor jumped Oh yes it is you know the adults made a song out of it called Haunted town it talks about the man Mark Anderson on his journey when he thought he was still alive to discover he was not and the sick thing about the tale is that he loved being dead, why do you think Silent hill was torn down the adults thought whoever moved their was curse and dies the following week.. The male began to sing to scare the children even more  
At 3 a.m I looked out the window  
Foreboding figures called me outside  
Their grumbling sounded distant and hollow  
Eerie, empty stares in dead eyes

Ooh, now who woke up the dead?  
Ooh...

Evil's pouring down  
On this haunted town  
There's no way around  
Tonight all hell abounds  
Haunted town.

In the morning I was reading the paper  
The obituaries  
Seemed a bit strange

I searched the old graveyard  
For an answer  
In the mossy headstones  
I found my name

Ooh, I walk among the dead  
Ooh yeah...

Evil's pouring down  
On this haunted town  
There's no way around  
Tonight all hell abounds  
Haunted town..

I'm haunting  
Ooh God I'm loving it  
You bet..

Evil's pouring down  
On this haunted town  
There's no way around  
Tonight all hell abounds  
Haunted town.


	6. Chapter 6-Snows in Hell

In the cemetery of the dead local teens raided the sleeping places of the damned and forgotten. Michelle smiled as her drunk and screaming friends stopped in front of the famous countess of France Lady Awa de Léoncourt. One of the boys staggered down to look closely at the rotted tombstone Heard of the legend of Countess Awa? the teens stopped confused That old wise tale our parents told to keep us from here! Pierre kicked at her Awa s tombstone They saw you know when she is coming it starts to snow! another looked I heard the devil took the form of man and sent her to hell when her deal with him was over!  
Michelle pointed at the tree she was killed at No! the group followed the girl as she stood net to the teen  
It was the middle of winter when Countess Awa died every woman was jealousy of her beauty and every man desired a taste of her lips. She was to be married to Pierre de Léoncourt Awa thought her fiancé was the honest man she s laid her eyes on until. Pierre a royal aristocrat and Lady Awa just a servant from the tavern Pierre would hide in when they met she knew he was the one for her. Things went will to Awa; However, Pierre was her one and only wanted more than one woman the two eventually got engaged in 1408 and that was when the trouble began for Awa Pierre s mistress seems to overpower Pierre s desires for his wife. So the two plotted a death wish on Awa, while Awa was assuming the wedding practices was to continue Pierre and his mistress both snuck into her bedroom while she combed her hair. With one swing Pierre hit her over her head with a candles holder knocking her out cold the two saw the blood spatter on her wedding dress as the kissed between the unconscious bride.  
When the countess came too she was tied up in the middle of the woods where no one could hear her screams. Pierre s mistress smiled as she gave him the knife as he walked over a to stab her twelve times with every inset Awa cursed her return screaming for the two to burn in hell knowing she would promise her threat to her grave. The last Pierre allowed the mistress to complete as they slit her throat ear to ear smiling when she gargled as they left her in the woods to die. Soon months has passed when a caretaker found the countess weeping for her soul as news spread Pierre just made himself a wiping widow weeks came and gone when he decided to marry his mistress no one every suspected the fiancé as the murder until the night of Awa s death scared the town s people till this day!

Michelle smiled as the group ponders the next endings to Awa s death pushing for more of the truthful story to come out. The scariest part is when the day Pierre and the mistress were found dead near Awa s grave! she pointed to the spot the couple laid:  
1414 was when the couple married Pierre continued his wealth lifestyle as his mistress now know as Camilla lavished in her new found wealth. Camilla thought on their anniversary they should share their happiness with the dead bride Awa. The woods where she died was now converted into a cemetery, the couple walked toward the gates and went straight to where they bury Awa the two decided not just a kiss to poke fun of Awa s untimely death but love making would suit the crime the two carried for years as the two began courtship on top of Awa s grave it began to snow the two bodies heating each other s up did not realize the ground underneath began moving underneath. They said the last thing the new Awa screamed as she began to pull both of the couples down into hell where she promised to take them and when the caretaker of the cemetery found them the two on top of Awa s grave stricken with fear. The coroner at the time said when opening the bodies the two hearts where frozen and deep scratch marks were found all over!

David turned as a drop of snow fall from the sky It s the summer it should not be snowing! Michelle stepped back as she began to scream in pain, the group turned comforting her thinking it was something to get the group pissing their pants for. It s not funny Michelle! one screamed as the other turned She s not playing I think she is really hurt! She looked up to Pierre smiling My sweet Pierre! soon the group could hear footsteps and snarls. Everyone screamed except the possessed Michelle would stand pointing THEIR GONNA GET YOU! Everyone scattered to find the opening. Each found out no one could leave the town they leave was gone as if wiped out. One teen was taken from the sky as others where charged sucked in underground or mauled by a butcher or alien like monster.  
Michelle appeared in front of Pierre singing  
You knew the trick  
I didn't see it coming  
I did not hear a sound

Pierre ran the other way only to be stopped by Michelle appearing in front of him so fast

For you were quick  
I will not be forgiven

You won't be waiting for my return  
I promise baby - You'll burn

Now it snows in hell  
This is the day foretold till death do us part  
Now it snows in hell  
I've gone away but I've got you in my heart  
All frozen and scarred  
Pierre once again screamed hating the song Please stop your freaking me out Michelle!  
Michelle laughed while she sung louderas she kept walking toward Pierre

You shouldn't visit, me at my grave  
My hands will grab you through the dirt  
I giveth - I taketh away  
Witness my rebirth from the devils churn

Hell - We're done masquerading  
This is the day foretold till death do us part  
Now it snows in hell - No you won't be waiting  
I've gone away but I've got you in my heart  
All frozen and scarred

Hell - We're done masquerading  
This is the day foretold till death do us part  
Now it snows in hell - No you won't be waiting  
I've gone away but I've got you in my heart  
All frozen and scarred

Pierre didn't realize he was standing on Awa s grave, until he began to feel himself sink as he looked down, two hand pushed through the dirt pulling him down Pierre screamed as he saw Michelle come back realizing her friend is sinking as she ran to grab him Pierre hold on! she cried Pierre saw the Large beast Stomp on Michelle s torso killing her instant! As Awa smiled Pierre your body has died but your soul decided to live another way too bad my love we monsters have a place special for creatures like you! As his soul was banished to a life of agony demons impaling him while he danced with his mistress through the flames in which he stayed


	7. Chapter 7- Beast Loose in Paradise

in the town of Paradise no one knows where the children came from only that ever midnight only the adult know they enjoy playing in the cemetery. Sharon Baxter use to watch the children play take or open the graves disappearing in the coffins at who they pick. Five boys and four little girls all sing and play with the rotten corpse adult would scream when they find worms and bugs crawling all over their homes when the children leaves. One night a couple noticed a baby on their porch the woman smiled at the child  
David a baby is on our porch! the Sharon screamed as a older man walks to see What the hell is a baby doing out here at a time of night those omen children might hurt her bring her in! the woman did as she was told What pretty dark eyes she has! smiling David passed the window as he could see the omen children stare at their window pointing he turned watching his eldest daughter come in from a party Wicked night children still out their? her father nodded letting her pass the front door Better go home or that weird beast come charging! Like most people on the town they hated the song a local band song on the radio David slammed the door still hearing the horrid song through the walls  
Something's moving swarming under rugs  
Cold flesh cosy home for worms and bugs

Their children, bad omen, these evil seeds will grow  
Dark havens, black ravens, thunder's about to blow

Hell's already here if we are living to die  
Beast loose in paradise  
Who knows if we're gonna meet in heaven tonight?  
Beast loose in paradise

The beast is loose!  
The beast is loose!

Madness rose upon their last of kin  
Crazy hungry for another sin

Their children, bad omen, these evil seeds will grow  
Dark havens, black ravens, thunder's about to blow

Hell's already here if we are living to die  
Beast loose in paradise  
Who knows if we're gonna meet in heaven tonight?  
Beast loose in paradise

The beast is loose!  
The beast is loose!

Vertigo swirls down  
To skeletal hell  
Wrapped up in a death shroud  
Biting at souls who are ready to fall

Hell's already here if we are living to die  
Beast loose in paradise  
Who knows if we're gonna meet in heaven tonight?  
Beast loose in paradise.

Hell's already here if we are living to die  
Beast loose in paradise  
Who knows if we're gonna meet in heaven tonight  
Beast loose in paradise  
I wish they would drop that song! Jennifer my hang with people like them? her father rolls his eyes Their fun okay and she saw the baby Where did she come from maybe she s this cursed town s baby your know the settlers who discovered and name the town because they took the land from Native Americans they cursed the children making them go mad!  
Down in Hell  
Mr. Lordi screamed as Kita and Ox heard him throughout their rooms Amen walked in calm with Otus close behind Where are my children? Kita decided to join You know kids they want to play around a lot I ll go get Kalma he can grab them while reaping! Mr. Lordi impatiently fanned Kita to do it. Kalma appeared Like most demons I have a job this is cutting my schedule you whiner! Mr. Lordi glanced at him quickly I m going! Kalma vanished with a minute to spare grabbing every child out the corpses throwing them back into the pits Father! Baby s missing only four girls! Kita saw Mr. Lordi face boil with flames My little girl MISSING? Kita jumped back I ll find her how far does a baby go at least a demon child! Kita hate when he has to play human his face changed leaving his hair still in his own style and outfit staying the same. I m ugly as a human I find myself more attractive they way I was! as he vanish OX jolted as he knew meal time was close I HEAR TEENAGERS! he vanished Amen turned looking at Otus and Awa I hate when he vanish they way he goes by it could melt your face he throws the flames everywhere!  
Paradise  
Kita made himself look like a wondering parent hearing the towns song I see the song is still is a hit! He stopped as he heard a baby cry It looks like she found a family to throw in hell! Kita walked over as a teenage girl cradled the child What a lovely baby! Kita said Jennifer smiles at the handsome man standing in front of her Thanks my mother found her on our porch! He looked at her I am sorry for this but this is my baby I just moved here and my wife must have dropped her at the wrong house thinking it was mines! David and Sharon walks over as they greeted the stranger May I ask what business that you are taking to my daughter? David asked angry Well I was telling her this child is mines her name is Mika! The night began to change oddly as the two adult looked up The beast is loose! David screamed as Kita smiled Yes he is and Mika found the beast next meal ticket! Jennifer ran as kita revealed his true form Much better now the beast comes for you al! OX appeared angry as he charged after the scared couples scooping them up Kita turned seeing the Lordi s children singing the song louder as the sound of bone crushing could be heard as OX chewed the two adults between his teeth saving the screaming teen by her. Let s go children we have our little girl! kita followed OX through his portal the only thing the police could find was the blood soaked clothes left at the park a couple days later Jennifer was found in another town for leaving she was sentenced to murder in the first degree, her lawyer later reduced her claim as insanity placing her in a home for girls doctors and nurses till this day talks about the strange town of Paradise and the Beast they saw still haunts the town for his sinful cursed and in her cell you could still hear her scream when the now famous band sing:  
Something's moving swarming under rugs  
Cold flesh cosy home for worms and bugs

Their children, bad omen, these evil seeds will grow  
Dark havens, black ravens, thunder's about to blow

Hell's already here if we are living to die  
Beast loose in paradise  
Who knows if we're gonna meet in heaven tonight?  
Beast loose in paradise

The beast is loose!  
The beast is loose!

Madness rose upon their last of kin  
Crazy hungry for another sin

Their children, bad omen, these evil seeds will grow  
Dark havens, black ravens, thunder's about to blow

Hell's already here if we are living to die  
Beast loose in paradise  
Who knows if we're gonna meet in heaven tonight?  
Beast loose in paradise

The beast is loose!  
The beast is loose!

Vertigo swirls down  
To skeletal hell  
Wrapped up in a death shroud  
Biting at souls who are ready to fall

Hell's already here if we are living to die  
Beast loose in paradise  
Who knows if we're gonna meet in heaven tonight?  
Beast loose in paradise.

Hell's already here if we are living to die  
Beast loose in paradise  
Who knows if we're gonna meet in heaven tonight  
Beast loose in paradise


	8. Chapter 8-Shotgun Divorce

Amelia loin was one of the most beautiful women in New York well that was until she became a fugitive from the law. Six days ago her twelfth husband was found dead his head was described as if looking at chucky soup brain tissue and skull matter everywhere. Now the serial murder is out and the cops have no idea where to find her. 2 months later Amelia started again this time in Helsinki, Finland where she met a wonderful male every night she did not understand why her new husband did for a living but she knew he had a daughter with the strangest eyes she knew it took a while for his daughter to open up and she found both the husband and daughter names where weird as his male was addressed as Kalma Reaper and Jigoku. Amelia constantly laughed at the crimes she committed in America and found herself untraced stating Not even the devil could catch me!  
Mr. Lordi sat watching the woman who killed the men she loved outraged when he heard her mock the new devil for not catching her like the cops. Soon my lovely you don t know the creatures you re involved with! Kita appeared looking through with him Jigoku will be fine will she? You know OX s temper I feel he spoils that demon! Enary laughed as she appeared OX soiling that child! I ve seen a certain beast giving the child a large amount of toys! Mr. Lordi looked at the both Jigoku is safe and it s the woman I m afraid for then Jigoku! Amen and Awa laughed they appeared watching as well  
Amelia smiled when she overheard Kalma speaking over the phone about a heritage he s earned Jigoku your mother has left us a fine gift to help us along or way 1 billion of her insurance! Jigoku smiled as she played the role of a happy child as she popped in a DVD Amelia looked at it Kalma should your two year old should be watching a cartoon called Hell girl does not sound like something a child should watch! Kalma smiled She s acts a lot older than you think sweetheart! While the couple went to sleep Amelia felt her urges catch up If I took the money I d be well off for the rest of my life! she smiled looking at her husband sleep soundly as she crept to the gun rack they kept in the living room as she place one shell into the gun. Sliding back into the room You were a sweet man but I m not for you dear! she pulled the trigger watching her husband jolt she felt shooting him in the chest would be a lot better she loved looking at his face in the morning. She walked in on the sleeping child she wondered why the child never woke from the loud band and suffocated her then stabbing her in the chest with a pencil. Amelia went back into the room and slept near her husband. She dreamt she was in a fiery room and all she killed returned and she could not get away from the eyes of the dead she killed and the last she ran to was Kalma and Jigoku but they weren t normal Kalma looked like a monster his decayed face stared with his hat steady on his head as he pointed, Jigoku wore a kimono with her eyes change white as if not having a soul and she repeated in a language she watched on TV  
Yami ni madoishi aware na kage,  
Hito o kizutsuke otoshime te,  
Sumini oboreshi gō no tama...  
Ippen, shinde miru?  
Amelia jumped up as she began to sweat from her dream why do that sound familiar? she asked , turning her eye widen as she saw Kalma look as if decayed rapidly his eyes opened open as he reached for her missing her body. Amelia screamed as Kalma propped himself up as he got up and walked to the frighten woman It s just a dream! she screamed as he pointed to the TV te scene from hell girl came on and their in the subtitles of what Jigoku said in her dream was the words  
Oh pitiful shadow lost in darkness,  
Demeaning and bringing harm to others,  
A damned soul wallowing in sin...  
Care to give death a try?  
Amelia ran to look herself in the dead child s room thinking she would not raise; the beat of Kalma s fist pounded in her ears. Amelia didn t realize Jigoku was sitting up Amelia turned watching the child pull the pencil from her throat That hurt! The master did not take lightly about him not finding you! Amelia screamed as a sharp pain hit her back. Kalma phased through the door and warped her and Jigoku to hell where Mr. Lordi sat waiting Lovely human woman I ve been watching you the whole time and tonight is the last night of you life and people may not be who they say they are! he turned smiling at Kalma and Jigoku. Mr. Lordi smiled I felt being in jail was a peaceful term for you! the woman thought he was gonna turn her to the cops as she thanked him for a better fate but I m not a peaceful person as OX picked the woman up You re gonna burn in hell! As the other fiends awaited her arrival


	9. Chapter 9-Granny Gone Crazy

(Beginning is like the twillight zone themed then it jumps to the story hope you like it)

Seventy-four year old Emma peer was placed in a nursing home that is what she thinks before I tell you; the tell this particular woman isn t going to a nursing home but the criminal insane institute. You see Tis crazy grandmother went crazy on the night of April 10th and the story I m about to tell is very startling  
Emma Peer was one of the nicest old women to meet in helicon road she was the mother of two successful children/ She never asked for much when her husband died she never mourned him but held little things to show she still thinks of him. Everything went will until her grandchildren came to stay for a while and her older brother john walking in the oldest daughter and son dropped the two off hurrying off to important meetings  
Kaila is in the stage of imaginary and john s normal! each child said when running out the door John smiled as he teased his cousin for her wild imagination She says a Alien lives in her closet and a monster that dresses fancy follows her and she has to play with her dead companion who he told her name is OX! The grandmother like the rest of the family thought it was a crazy phase until late at night Kaila began talking to something in the corner of her room Tell Kita I miss him and I hope he has plenty of food in the closet I gave him! Kalma faded after nodding as to tell Kita Kaila message. Emma stayed and watches the child acted as if petting something next to her Who are you patting? Kaila jumped as she turned He disappeared you scared him off! Emma walked in I m sorry honey I didn t mean to frighten your imaginary friend. The next few weeks was a little more strange John would scream and say a dead man was in his mirror writing leave Kaila alone a few time Emma could smell brimstone Emma began to be frighten by Kaila s friends Kaila please tell whatever you contacted to leave! angering her granddaughter she marched into her room closing the door. Emma waited for Kaila to calm down and sleep as Emma opened the door what frighten Emma was a dark figure sitting on the bed next to Kaila stroking her hair as the elderly woman walked backward the monster rose his head and the creature John told her about glanced at her then with incredible speed grabbed Emma and spoke in a weird voice  
Soon Emma woke up in an insane asylum tied to a chair masked like a vicious dog LET ME OUT! she screamed. As a psychologist walked in with a camcorder and recorder: This is John Smith it is April 10 and the time is 8:30am Emma why did you kill her family? the doctor saw the woman stare into the corner as Kalma smiled and pointed to his head. Emma! he looked down the recorder It looks like patient is hallucinated and is obvious to what s going on as he repeated the question Emma turned as she  
I can't hear what people say.  
How could I have lost my way?  
Too much noise in my head.  
My family wishes I was dead.  
You can't tell me what to do.  
But I don't know, do I know you?  
I can't see anyone I know.  
Now what's going on?

Everything is so wrong, so everything's gotta go!  
Tomorrow can wait, today I'm losing control.  
By hook or by crook, I'll make things go by the book.  
I'm taking back my life today!  
John kept the camcorder on her as he continued I m doctor John Smith and I ve been working with you every since you were brought here and you killed countless of people getting on your nerves it seems now what is making you lose control why do you have to kill to take your life back?  
Emma stared at the TV in the corner as a talk show came on with a overly obese woman complaining about her daughter what of dressing and another s cross dressing son parading the streets at night she screamed for the lights to be dimmer  
Moon lights blind my sight.  
Keep me awake, can't sleep at night.  
It's all porn on TV.  
The whole world's got into obscene.  
Little girls dressing up like whores,  
Mothers too fat to fit out the door.  
Grown men dressing up like girls,  
This is not my world!  
Emma screamed again Kaila made this happen I knew that child was born of the devil may her soul burn. She broke out of her straps and charged Ms. Peer You kids didn t have a daughter two young boys no girl by the name Kaila the house you were living in a girl name Kaila died in a house fire but I can t tell you who you saw and how that affected you! the doctor fought the woman until help sedated her to life out the rest of her life prisoned in her own madness.


End file.
